


The Encounter

by ElliotKelly



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Nygmobblepot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-02-01 00:40:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12693459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElliotKelly/pseuds/ElliotKelly
Summary: Taking place after 4x08, Ed contacts Oswald for the two to meet.





	The Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very new to writing, so any constructive criticism is welcomed!

November 2nd was an icy evening. Bitter air lingered, each night became colder than the last. Partially lit by the weak streetlight above, Edward Nygma confidently stood, awaiting his former companion, Oswald Cobblepot. Ed had decided to phone Oswald, knowing he would be far from pleased due to his strategic acts. Prancing about, impersonating The Penguin within the gruesome fight club in the Narrows, he knew well that Oswald wouldn't be impressed. However, that was his plan. He knew he would no longer be ignored if he tried to make contact, so he did.

  
Earlier that evening was when Ed had decided to reach out to Oswald. Although his mind was still damaged, he knew how to intimidate. He quickly dialled in the numbers before placing the phone up to his ear. He made sure to pick a phone booth that wasn't too public, he didn't need attention brought to himself. This would be the first time speaking to Oswald since being verbally abused at his incapability to produce an outstanding riddle. He was no longer the same weak individual he was back then. Granted, his brain didn't operate the same, he knew how to handle this man. Ed fought a lump that attempted to grow in his throat.

  
After what seemed like hours, finally an answer came to the other end of the phone. Ed gathered himself, remembering exactly what it was he wanted to say.

"Hello, Iceberg Lounge, who's this?", the voice Ed knew too well said, plainly.

"Hello, Oswald", Ed responded, a wide grin appeared on his face, teeth glistening. "I heard you were looking for me."

"Edward Nygma, just you wait until I get my hands on you!", Oswald spat, venom clear in his voice.

"I was sort of hoping you'd say that, that is why I'd like for us to meet", Ed grinned, pleased with the response he received.

"Where the _hell_ are you, Ed?!", Oswald yelled back, impatience evident in his voice.

"Oh, not too far.... about a block from the Iceberg Lounge. I trust you know why I'd rather not walk in there myself", Ed laughed, noting how Oswald remained to be driven by his emotions.

"Hmm, of course not. My bad, I guess!", Oswald returned a laugh. He had apparently calmed down. Ed was surprised by this.

"See you soon, I hope", Ed chuckled psychotically as he hung up the phone.

  
Adrenaline coursing through his veins, he arranged his hat, as a black Rolls Royce came into view. It was Oswald. The rear door opened abruptly before the short man stepped out. Oswald gestured to the driver to pull away, which he did. He had composed himself quite well, considering he was so very heated on the phone earlier.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the _worst_ impersonator I've seen in my entire life", Cobblepot mocked, as he walked closer to Ed.

"I knew that would get your attention. I did rather well, if I do say so myself", Ed rolled his hand as he took a bow, lifting his hat with his other hand.

"So what is it you wanted to get out of all this anyway, Ed?", Oswald questioned, a foot between the two of them.

"You, of course", Ed looked down at the puzzled man below him.

"Very funny, Ed. Cut the crap", Oswald's temper rose a little.

"I'm being sincere, Oswald. Why else would I put on such a show?", Ed said in a theatrical tone.

In a burst of anger, Oswald had pinned Ed to the wall behind him, with a blade to his throat. Shock was clear on Ed's face, he hadn't expected this, even from Oswald. Rage emitting Oswald's eyes, teeth bared. He was furious.

"Now, Ed. I'm going to ask you one more time. What is this about?", Oswald said through gritted teeth, his face merely inches from Ed's.

"Now, Oswald. We both know you're not going to kill me. If you were, you would have done it already", Ed said, forcefully removing Oswald's knife from his neck, remaining in the same position.  
"Remember how I mentioned fate when you were staying at my apartment?" Ed said, drawing nearer to Oswald.

"What on earth are you talking about, Ed?", Oswald croaked back, his voice slightly flustered.

"When I was The Riddler, my head was so clouded. I repelled all forms of love. Now, since being frozen, my damaged brain may not have the same capability it once had, but it knows when an opportunity is present", Ed said crossing his arms.

"If you think I'd want to work with you, you are sorely mistaken", Oswald stood his ground.

"Oh please, Oswald. You know you still have feelings for me. Admit it", Ed barked, enthused.

"That is where you are wrong, Ed. I've banished all feelings for you", Oswald stated.

Ed lowered his head down to Oswald's ear.  
"See, Oswald.... I know that simply isn't true", he whispered with a smile, his cheek brushing gently off Oswald's, knowing he had the upper hand.

"It is _too_ tr-", Oswald started, only to be stopped by Ed's lips on his, taking him completely by surprise. Startled and confused, Oswald attempted to break away from Ed, yet he was held in place by Ed's hands on his face. Ed's eyes closed shut, Oswald analysed his relaxed expression. He thought to himself if Ed was doing this to take advantage of him, and if he should be letting this happen. Disconnecting from thousands of disapproving thoughts telling him how bad this was, Oswald ignored each and every one of them as he closed his eyes and returned a kiss to Ed, something he never thought he'd do. Oswald couldn't believe this was in fact happening. Just as Oswald began to relax, utterly engulfed in the blissful moment, Ed broke away.

"So much for banished feelings", Ed smirked.

"So much for a damaged brain", Oswald grinned back.

**Author's Note:**

> This was only a short one, I know, but I had just thought of something like this and wanted to try writing it:)


End file.
